The Supernaturals
by Vampire-No-Sparkle
Summary: vampire!fic Beca Mitchell had never expected to go to college. Never being able to leave her dorm apart from during the night... Neither did she expect to meet another one of her kind, let alone it being an overenthusiastic redhead with little respect for personal space. And join the strange group of women calling themselves the Barden Supernaturals? Never in a million years...
1. Vampire on Campus

**Bechloe vampire/supernatural fic, with multiple pairings. Likely to be a long one. Thoughts?**

I curl my fingers around the banister tightly, gazing down at the tiny courtyard below. Even from where I stand, I can sense the life down there. The blood that pulses through thick veins... Somebody having a late night stroll, or perhaps stumbling back to their dorm drunkenly, clinging onto the arm of a friend. Most of the population of this dull, dismal college are sleeping; too wrapped up in their childish love of the sun to consider the splendour of the night.

But down there, amongst the shrubs, is a person. I can smell his scent on the air: cheap cologne, sweat, and alcohol. There is also the sour tang of vomit, and I retch silently, narrowing my eyes. As silent as the shadows, I begin making my way towards the smell, wrinkling my nostrils. Although I do not want to lose his scent, as I am growing so, _so _thirsty, the stench of him is growing almost too much for me. Amongst the other foul scents, there is a smell that calls to me. The smell of life.

I flit my way across the deserted courtyard to where he lies wretchedly, sprawled out on the ground and coughing up vomit. He reeks, but there is little I can do now. My thirst for his life's blood is pulling at me, and there is little I can do to control myself.

My prey is older than me, by the look of him, and much fatter. His brown hair is cropped short, and his large t-shirt is stained with vomit. Despite his appearance, I smirk to myself. He is easy prey: drunk half to death, and practically unconscious. I won't even have to chase him. Pity. That adds a great deal of fun to the drinking... But I have little choice.

I crawl over to his body, lying there on the ground. He gazes up at me with sleepy, swimming eyes; his plump lips open and close. Is the mortal trying to make out words? He lets out a drunken giggle and lies back, his eyelids closing. The man begins to snore, his head falling backwards... and exposing his neck. The flesh is so tantalising, so tender... I feel my incisors tingling inside my mouth and lean forwards, so that my face is inches away from his flesh. The smell of him is vile, and I make a face of disgust as my lips meet his neck and I sink my teeth into the skin.

My victim grunts in his sleep as I dig my fangs deeper, finding a plump vein as best I can. Then, with a guttural moan, I begin to drink. Oh, I've been so _thirsty. _Ever since my "father" insisted I come to this college, despite the fact I told him again and again that it was not a good idea for me to do so, I've been starving myself. Staying in my room and watching my Asian roommate, Kimmy Jin, as she sleeps. Trying to avoid staring at the throbbing vein in her neck, pulsing with the blood that I need.

I finish quickly, stopping before I drain him completely. If there is one thing I learned from my sire those two years ago, is that you should never drink somebody to death. Drinking from the body of a corpse can kill a vampire, contrary to the crucifix and stake belief.

Pulling my fangs from his neck, I take one last, dispassionate look at the twin holes on his neck and get to my feet, wiping the blood from my mouth. I've always been a "Messy Eater", and today is no exception. He will most likely bleed to death... I rummage in the pocket of my long coat for a moment, searching for my scalpel. They are far easier to conceal than knives, and far easier to explain if caught. I take the object in question out of my pocket and run it across the now pale skin of his neck, carefully erasing the mark my fangs made. Unless I want vampire rumours going about on campus, I must be careful. Burning bodies, slitting throats... Whatever needs to be done.

I put the now blood spattered scalpel back in my pocket and roll my shoulders back, before shifting my hood carefully. It wouldn't do to be spotted. Although barely anyone knows of my existence, as I tend to skulk in my dorm room for most of the day and only leave at night, there's always the chance that Kimmy Jin might fess me up. She looks at me strangely enough already when I come back in the early hours of the morning and settle into bed, shrugging off her glare with calm ease.

As stealthily as I can, I begin to walk back in the direction of my dorm room. I've had my fill for the night, and it's going to become morning soon enough. If the sun comes up while I am outside, it will melt the flesh right off my bones. I have to be careful, for fear of being burnt to cinders.

It is only when I reach the door to the Baker Hall dorm that I feel somebody watching me, and pause, pricking my ears up. Am I imagining it? Flaring my nostrils, I try my best to get a scent... Nothing. I can't smell anything. But I'm almost certain that someone is watching me... Slowly, I pull the scalpel back out of my pocket and grip it in my hand. If someone's coming... I'll be ready for them.

"That tiny scrap of metal won't hurt me, you know."

I whip around and let out a yell, falling backwards as I find myself face to face with somebody... A woman. Crystal blue eyes and flawlessly pale skin, with luscious curls falling down her back. There is a mischievous glint in her eyes and her lopsided smirk comes across as more playful than condescending. Still, she is standing far too close to me for comfort, and doesn't seem to have a problem with this fact. She offers a hand to help me up but I swat it away, getting to my feet. I shoot her a distrustful look, and carefully hide the scalpel up my sleeve. If I need to stab her and run...

"Killing students isn't a good idea, you know," the redhead says cheerfully, shooting me another smile. She steps even closer and I lean back. The smile on her face doesn't quite mesh with the murderous look in her eyes, and I'm going to have to be cautious. What... Who is she?

Seeing my confused stare, she laughs. "You aren't the only one who walks in the night here," she smirks. Then, realising the double meaning of her sentence, she winks. "Not sexually. So what are you then? Succubus, werewolf, some kind of demon... vampire?" the woman leans in ever closer and I back away, holding up my hands.

She giggles. "Oh, you're a vampire! I can see your teeth. I _thought _you were feeding from that drunken frat boy."

For a few moments I just stand there, completely unsure of what to say. Should I kill her? Is she some mortal obsessive; perhaps she has read Twilight, or is some kind of expert on the occult? But no... I can't smell her. I can't pick up the blood flowing through her veins like I would be able to with another human, or even an animal. She speaks so casually of my kind... But what is she?

"My name's Chloe," she informs me, holding out a hand. I take it a little cautiously and, as stealthily as I can, snake my fingers towards her wrist and attempt to feel for a heartbeat. It is only after ten seconds or so of searching that I realise something. _She doesn't have one. _I feel a burst of excitement at this new revelation. Have I found a companion? Someone who can teach me things that my sire, in his idiocy, could not?

"Beca," I reply, nodding at her, and trying not to let my excitement show. "How long have you been a-"

"Vampire?" Chloe cuts me off, batting her long eyelashes innocently. I nod dumbly. I don't think I've ever met another night-spawn quite as excitable as she seems to be; we tend to be calmer and quieter. She is shifting from foot to foot a little nervously, as if she cannot stop moving. "Ever since freshman year. I'm a senior. I've been preying on frat boys and ugly Bella Swan wannabes for three years now. It's a nice hunting ground here. Pity I'll have to move on soon."

She sighs over melodramatically. For a few moments she just stares at me, as if expecting an answer, but I just stand mutely. Eventually, after realising that I'm not going to reply, Chloe shoots me one more, rather strained smile.

"Almost morning. Ah, the only reason I haven't been kicked off my class for literally never showing up is because of all the homework I do... The professor's an idiot. Actually believes in my sunlight allergy!" she laughs. Then, she pauses, as if thinking. "You know, you should join the Barden Supernaturals. It's mostly just mortals playing around with magic and stuff, but there are a couple of people like us there. And other races. So... you think you'll give it a go?"

I shake my head, trying to abstain from rolling my eyes. The "Barden Supernaturals"? Honestly?

"Sorry, doesn't sound like my kind of thing. I'm not good at the whole socializing thing, per sé. See you around, though. Maybe we could hunt together some time."

And with that, I begin to trudge back to my dorm. Soon, people will be waking and wondering about the body of the frat boy, at which point I will be asleep. Perhaps it would have been smarter not to kill him, but that can't be helped now.


	2. Room 428

I lie splashed out on my bed, dark hair fanned out on the pillow behind me, headphones firmly in position over my ears. Linkin Park blasts out of them, filling my head with scratchy vinyl sounds and electric guitars. I nod my head along to the beat, eyes shut, with a small smile of contentment on my face. The sun must have gone down at least an hour ago, as the room is even darker than usual. Luckily for me, Kimmy Jin doesn't seem to mind that I keep the blinds down all day. Not that she's ever in the room, mind you.

The door swings open, and I turn around to see her walking in. She does not even acknowledge my presence aside from a stiff nod of the head, and makes her way over to her desk where she flips open her laptop. I watch her lazily for a few moments, before making my way into a stooped sitting position and shucking the headphones off. It must be quite late if she's back home. And I need a shower.

Getting to my feet, I lean across the small room and grab my shower bag from my desk, and nervously strip down behind Kimmy Jin's back, as far out of her sight as I can. Then, I pull on my shower robe and head out of the room a little awkwardly, letting the door click shut behind me.

The building is mostly abandoned; people are generally in their rooms studying, or other... activities. Because of this, I make it to the bathroom in record timing and quickly enclose myself in a cubicle, leaving my robe outside. Then, I turn on the shower and relax as the warm water comes crashing down overhead. Shutting my eyes, I let all of my muscles relax into the warmth.

It has been a month since I came face to face with the redheaded vampire Chloe. Since then, I have heeded her words more carefully. Ever since the uproar about the dead frat boy, I have learned to moderate my blood drinking. That occasionally means that I have to drink from more than one victim a night, but that is better than being thrown into prison as a suspected murderer. Strangely, I haven't seen her whilst out on the hunt. I suppose she, as a senior, knows the campus better than I do, and perhaps knows better spots in which to hunt. However, I have occasionally felt eyes upon me and whipped around, only to be met with nothing.

That's a strange thing about her. Sometimes, it's like she's near me, but she's not. It's unnerving, but does send something of a thrill up my spine. Like... Maybe she's watching me right now. Maybe she-

"Jesus Christ!" I gasp in shock as I open my eyes and come face to face with another woman. Flattening myself against the wall, horrified, I attempt to cover myself over with my hands. Then, I get a good look at her and stop, like a rabbit frozen in the headlights. "Chloe, what the hell?!"

She smiles absentmindedly, as if completely unaware that we're both as naked as the day we were born. Unlike me, she isn't even bothering to try and cover herself up. Her red hair flows around her shoulders, and her crystal blue eyes are firmly trained into mine. Chloe takes a step towards me and, although I know she cannot hurt me, I feel a pang of fear. The door to the shower cubicle shuts behind her, and I feel the intense feeling of claustrophobia that comes with being far, _far _too close to somebody.

A small feeling of irritation comes bubbling up in me. "Have you been following me or something? That's really creepy. Is there a vampire help hotline I could call? Anyway, get out!"

Chloe just laughs and moves even closer. There is a familiar mischievous grin on her face and, with a burst of discomfort, I realise that her eyes are drifting up and down my body with the sort of reckless confidence that can only come to some of our kind. I, apparently, have not been blessed with it.

"Oh calm down, stop being so dramatic. I draw the line at watching you sleep. Anyway, I'm offering you another chance to join the Supernaturals. We've just got a couple of new members."

"Dude, no! Get out!"

She rolls her eyes and moves even closer, a wicked glint in her eyes adding to the generally uncomfortable situation. Her skin is now almost touching mine, and I can see her white incisors poking gently onto her bottom lip. Hers are longer and more unsightly than mine, and I'm rather surprised that they don't get noticed more often. I find myself a little hypnotised with them, and her smirk widens. Then, coming back to myself, I shrink further against the wall. If my heart still beat, it would be pounding.

"I have, however, watched you feeding. It's cute. You make these adorable little sucking noises." Chloe demonstrates, sucking her lip teasingly. I bite back a laugh at the sight, and feel a rather reluctant smile coming onto my face. Seeing it, she nods triumphantly, as if she's conquered me in some way. And, in a way, she has. For some reason, I no longer mind about either of our nudity. Slowly, I lower my arms so that I am just as bare as she is.

"Listen. What will it take for me to convince you to join the Supernaturals? I'm the only vampire there, and it does get pretty lonely. Other than me, we've got a werewolf, a succubus, a zombie, and a lot of witches... Although they're mortal." then, she thinks for a moment, as if she's forgotten someone. Then, she starts. "Oh yes! And a mermaid."

I feel a bubble of laughter burst out of me, incredulous. A mermaid?! How does that work? Seeing my expression, a semi apologetic look comes onto her face. "She really is a mermaid. She wears skirts and puts her flippers into really big shoes. She blames the penguin walk on being crippled- what?"

I'm laughing deeply, hand against the wall to hold myself up. There is a rather bemused expression on her face, and that just makes it even funnier. The idea of somebody waddling around campus like an overgrown penguin gives me enough reason to want to join this club. Perhaps the idea of maybe being around a half naked Chloe again makes me even more enthusiastic. Whatever it is... Well, I'll give it a week. It has been getting a little boring in my room.

"Dude, save me a seat. Preferably next to the mermaid."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Leaning against the wall outside of Room 428, I silently try and remember exactly why the idea of entering this ridiculous club initially appealed to me. Perhaps it was because of the amount of bare skin on show when the offer was given, but I'm rather sobered up to the idea now. Can I just walk away now, and pretend I never even entertained the idea as a possibility? That I said it just to eject Chloe from my shower? Or would it be polite to just go in and hang around for half an hour or so, before going back to my ordinary life and pretending this encounter never actually happened?

A little warily, I take a step forward and knock, as quietly as I can. Hopefully if they don't hear my knock, they won't come, and I can slink away into the shadows. Standing still, I tap one foot a little impatiently as I wait for somebody to answer the door. Counting out thirty seconds in my head, I smile and begin to walk away, my heart lifted. Thank God... But I haven't taken two steps, when I feel a hand on my shoulder and whip around, to find myself face to face with a strange girl. She is taller than me and has dark skin, and looks rather muscular. There is a vacant look in her eyes, however, and she has an iron grip on my shoulder. It's actually starting to hurt.

"Okay, okay, let go..." I say, shrugging my shoulder out of her grip. She just groans in response, before taking me by the arm and stomping back towards the room, pulling me along with her. She has much longer legs than I do, and I find myself being practically pulled into Room 428. Feeling a little irritated at my capture, I yelp as she drops me onto the ground, and a door slams behind me. For a few seconds I just lie there, face down, before I feel somebody prodding at my back.

I can smell the strong scent of incense, and the room seems to be lit with candles. There is also the familiar human scent of blood and sweat, however, and I feel myself beginning to salivate a little. Chloe did mention there being humans as part of the group...

"Is she dead?" a voice says incredulously, and pokes me in the back again. I mumble a complaint and pull myself into a sitting position. And have to stop myself letting out a gasp. The small room is full of people; about ten or so. This dorm is bigger than mine, and the two beds are set up so that they give more floor space, but it's still relatively cramped. The others are all sitting in a circle around a mass of candles and an incense burner, and there is a clearly fake plastic skull daubed with what looks like red paint resting on top of a pile of textbooks in the centre. The lights are off, and the room is lit by flickering firelight from the candles.

"Yeah, she's dead. She's a vampire, isn't she?" another voice says, and I hear a thump and a whimper telling me that somebody has been punched for their stupidity. There are a few laughs, and I sit back awkwardly, hating it. I search for Chloe amongst the crowd and eventually find her, sitting next to a blonde woman with a cold expression on her face. She smiles at me encouragingly.

"Everybody, this is Beca," Chloe says warmly, and a few of the others mumble their replies. "She killed Rufus, the frat boy. That massive deal about the guy being found dead last month? You know, Roofie Rufus."

There are a couple of sounds of recognition at that, and a few of the others look at me a little more warmly. A large woman with blonde hair and a long skirt with turned out feet (the mermaid!) reaches out a hand towards me.

"I'm Fat Amy. Before we go through this big deal again, yes I am a mermaid. Feel free to, you know, kiss my scales or worship me or whatever... It's all good..."

I frown as I shake her hand. "You call yourself Fat Amy?"

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back. I was serious about the worshipping thing. I actually have my own cult back in Tasmania, where they had this statue carved out of alligator bones made of me. It's the eighth wonder of the world, actually. They call themselves the Fatties."

The blonde girl sitting next to Chloe clears her throat, and Amy chooses that moment to shut her mouth. I smile at the mermaid awkwardly, before looking back at the blonde, who shoots me a rather strained smile. She takes a pointed look at my ear piercings, before sighing.

"Well, we actually only need _one _person of each race for our meetings, but I suppose the more the merrier," she sighs. "My name is Aubrey, and I am a werewolf and the leader of the Supernaturals. I have been assured that you already know Chloe. The reason for these meetings is to work together on making Barden a safer place for both ourselves and the community."

I roll my eyes as she begins to talk and stare at the wall, doing my best to zone out on her little speech. After about six minutes of boredom and introductions, she finishes up with, "And please remember, ladies, to not sleep with any of the Slayers. Do not let them penetrate you, or they will penetrate your hearts. With a stake. Or a silver bullet. Or decapitate you. Or whatever. Just stay away from them, promise?"

The zombie girl who pulled me into the room earlier, who I have discovered to be called Cynthia Rose, lets out a low moan at that. Everyone looks at her or, in Aubrey's case, glares.

"Cynthia Rose, don't be an idiot."

"Oh Aubrey. She isn't a _complete _idiot, she just has some parts missing."


End file.
